The present invention relates generally to an insole construction for footwear and, more particularly, to such an insole construction which provides increased comfort and support for the foot of the wearer.
Recent efforts to provide footwear which is both comfortable and anatomically beneficial to the wearer have resulted in many concepts having varying degrees of effectiveness. Most of these concepts are merely variations of other concepts which have been around for years. Historically, there have been a number of attempts to increase the cushioning and support of footwear by making modifications to the insole or midsole. These attempts have been subject to one or more of the following disadvantages:
1. They have been complicated in construction;
2. They have been difficult to manufacture;
3. They have been expensive to manufacture;
4. They have not been durable;
5. They have not been sufficiently comfortable; and,
6. They have not provided adequate support and stability for the foot of the wearer.
The insole construction of the present invention is not subject to any of the above listed disadvantages and provides advantages which have not been achieved in prior footwear constructions.
The insole construction of the present invention comprises a relatively flat, flexible base member, an intermediate member formed of a relatively soft foam such as polyurethane foam and having a plurality of upstanding, spaced raised portions or cushioning elements on the upper surface thereof, and a flexible cover member which surrounds the intermediate member and extends below and is secured to the base member to provide a unitary construction.
The base member may be provided with a plurality of perforations to increase the flexibility thereof. The cover member may be formed of leather and also provided with a plurality of perforations for the purpose of increasing the breathability thereof.
The intermediate member preferably is formed of a polyurethane foam having a density rating so that it is relatively soft in the nature of foam used for a mattress, upholstered chair or the like. In a preferred embodiment, the intermediate member has a thickness of approximately 6 millimeters and the raised cushioning elements thereof are approximately 6 millimeters in height. The raised cushioning elements preferably are spaced approximately 10-30 millimeters from each other. Because of the flexibility, spacing and size of the raised cushioning elements, they provide enhanced comfort and support to the foot of the wearer and also are self-adjusting to the wearer""s foot so that it does not slide on the insole and thus is very stable when positioned thereon during walking or the like.
In the use of the insole construction of the present invention, it is preferably mounted on and secured to an outsole of any suitable anatomical shape and construction. The insole construction of the present invention is especially advantageous in sandal-type footwear because of the support and stability it provides for the wearer""s foot, and is also useful in other types of footwear having a conventional upper or the like.